chibies_chyby_bellies_lingers_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyx Codfish
Alyx Codfish is a female character and is the main antagonist of Minibellies. She replaces Amaryllis Pistachio instead, as Amaryllis is redeemed and has become a good person today. Alyx is the leader of the Tighlyteens, a group of bad teens and her best friend is Alexa Cod, who replaces Pansy Bay instead, as Pansy as Amaryllis is also redeemed. Personality Alyx is more cruel, terrible, and prone to anger and insults than her rival Amaryllis Pistachio. She arrived with the intent to wipe out her enemies, and with the help of her best friend Alexa and her Tighlyteens gang, she will succeed. Alyx is also more psychopathic and dangerous than Amaryllis when she was a villain. Alyx unlike Amaryllis, plans murders and deaths from her disaffected while Amaryllis just intimidated. She also mocks Amaryllis very much in her redemption of goodness and tends to antagonize her because of her redemption, at the time Amaryllis was a villain, Alyx admired her and since she was on the good side, Alyx has come to hate her. there as well as hating Banana Dupont, Icing Maclean, Coconut Jones and Caramel Backstory, who like Amaryllis are also responsible for their failure of their plans. She has best friend Alexa Cod, who is her confidant and right-hand man for her crimes and misdeeds, similar to Amaryllis's with Pansy when they were both villains at the time. She is also capable of killing Amaryllis if need be. She is the arch-enemy of both Amaryllis Pistachio and Banana Dupont, since Banana is her rival and tends to copy and imitate what Banana does and sees that Banana has many friends, Alyx gets more jealous and angry and makes her second rival, after by Amaryllis Pistachio. Alyx is also the new queen bee of Tighlzz High, after Amaryllis Pistachio's redemption to the good side and being friends with Banana Dupont, Alyx occupies her former place, being cruel, intimidating and threatening with others to gain attention, popularity and being adored. She runs most of Tighlzz High and is feared by many as the new "queen bee" or Tighlzz High's "new Amaryllis Pistachio", referring that Amaryllis was a queen bee before being redeemed and was so unscrupulous and bad, Alyx is a worse and cruel queen bee than Amaryllis was before she went to the bright side. Half or most of the girls at Tighlzz High, usually kind girls, are afraid of her. In the movie Minibellies: The Movie, Alyx's personality does not change, but she becomes more power-hungry and obsessed with governing not only Tighlzz College, but the entire city as well. In both the series and the film, Alyx is the leader and supreme tyrant of the criminal gang, Tighlyteens, and has been shown to be so cruel and dangerous, sending his henchmen to commit crimes and even murders of his various disaffections. She organizes robberies, robberies and executions of the group and is even responsible for participating in money laundering and even drug trafficking, proving she wants to be a feared criminal, in the Minibellies Movie she shows her cruelty, but her criminal acts are most seen in the series, since in the movie the acts of his gang is more seen as robberies and murders. Trivia * Flame,Alyx, Alexa and Abilene are only main villains who are humans, the rest of villains are elves, fairies, pirates, demons, angels and other type of villains. Gallery Alyx Codfish (Pony Version).png Alyx Codfish (Equestria Girl Version).png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minibellies Characters Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage villains Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Claimants of murders Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon villains Category:Living villains Category:Human villains Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:In love characters Category:Series Characters Category:Series villains Category:Red haired villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Thief Category:Arrogant villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters who Cry Category:Incriminators Category:Partners in Crime Category:Merciless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Charming Characters Category:Spoiled Characters Category:Cruel Characters